A Love Confirmed
by vampirerocker09
Summary: Roger takes a large step toward being with Mimi forever. Mark meets someone. Maureen and Joanne together but fight. Mostly Roger and Mimi but other charaters pop in and out. Rated T because of Roger's and Mimi's mouth, and maybe Joanne's.
1. The Proposal

Chapter 1- The Proposal

Roger's POV

Mark was sitting on the metal table fiddling with his camera and I was on the couch tuning my guitar. I was waiting for Mimi to come home. Mimi had moved in with me and Mark about a month ago. Also he has not used drugs in about year. Withdrawal was had on the little dancer, but she made it through and now is clean. I was now starting to play Musetta's Waltz nervously and Mark noticed.

" Don't worry Rog. So how do you plan to do this?" said Mark looking my way.

I set down my guitar and walk over to Mark and sit down next to him.

"Well, I plan to put a note at the door to the loft that has to lyrics to Your Eyes in it and hopefully she comes in. Then she will see a trail of white rose petals leading to the window where a note will be that says to me meet me up on the roof. Also all the candles will be lit. Then hopefully she will come up to the roof where I will be sitting and playing my guitar. I will be playing Your Eyes. The she will come over and I and I will stop playing and the tell her I love her and all the mushy stuff and the ask her." I said very slow as I tired to remember it all.

"Wow, Roger. That is so romantic, I bet she will say yes." said Mark smiling.

I looked at the clock Angel bought us before she died. She told us were always going to be late if we didn't have a clock. It was a quarter to 9. Mimi would be home at 9.

"Oh, Mimi will be home soon. So I should get ready. Mark do you mind going to Collins. I'll call you when I get the answer and we can all go to the Life." I said as I looked away from the clock.

"No, I don't mind. Good luck." he said as he put his coat on and left the loft.

I lit all the candle and laid down the rose petals. I would have to sweep them up later. I put down the notes and got my guitar and headed up to the roof.. As I opened the door to the roof I heard the building door open.. Mimi had just gotten home at the perfect time.

Mimi's POV

Work was torture today. Tips were almost none because they were all broke drunken bastards. Luckily I have Roger waiting for me at home to cheer me up. As I reached the loft door I see a note. It says.

"_Your eyes  
As we said our goodbyes  
Can't get them out of my mind  
And I find I can't hide  
From your eyes  
The ones that took me by surprise  
The night you came into my life  
Where there's moonlight I see your eyes  
How'd I let you slip away  
When I'm longing so to hold you  
Now I'd die for one more day  
'Cause there's something  
I should have told you  
Yes there's something  
I should have told you  
When I looked into your eyes_  
_Why does distance make us wise?  
You were the song all along  
And before this song dies  
I should tell you I should tell you  
I have always loved you  
You can see it in my eyes  
Mimi."_

I was astounded. ' Why was Roger doing this?' I thought as I opened the door. All of a sudden I noticed all the candles were lit and there were white rose petals on the floor leading to the window. I walked around the loft and blew out the candles so the loft wouldn't burn down.

" Roger? Mark? Are you here? Why is are the candles lit and there rose petals on the floor?" I said to the emptiness

No one was home. Weird. I walked over to the window where there was a note like the one at the loft door, and it read.

_" Meet me up on the roof. I want to ask you something,_

_Roger"_

Meet him on the roof. Strange but I went. I walked up the stairs to the roof and opened the door. I walked out on to the roof. I saw Roger sitting playing his guitar. As I got closer I could tell it was Your Eyes.

Roger's POV

I see Mimi walk closer to me. She looks surprised. As she reach about a foot way I stopped playing and got up.. I stood in front of her.

"Roger what is this about?" she said as she reached me

" Mimi we have been together for a while, so I think we should take the next step. I just want you to remember that I love you. Mimi, will you marry me?" as I said the last four words I got down on one knee.

Mimi's POV

I see Roger pull out a little black box and open it. I see a small silver ring with one medium size diamond set on the ring.

"Oh my god. Yes, Roger, yes I will marry you." I said in shock.

Roger takes my left hand and slips the ring on my ring finger. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up and into a kiss that would rival no other.

Roger's POV

'She said yes.' I thought as I kissed. She is finally mine. I pull away from the kiss and start to pull toward downstairs.

"Let go tell everyone." I said as I reached the stairs.

End of chapter 1


	2. The Announcement

Chapter 2 - The Announcement

Mimi's POV

We headed downstairs from the roof. to go tell our friends. We reached the loft and went into the mess of rose petals, but we will clean that later.

" Roger. Where's Mark?" I said, for the concern of Mark

"Oh, he is at Collins's. I told him I would call him to tell him the good news. Oh and if you up to it would like to go to the Life with the gang to celebrate?"

"Sure" I said as I shrugged.

I grab my stuff from work that I dropped when I saw all candles lit. I walked to my room to put it away. When I came back out I heard Roger on the phone with Mark.

"Hey. Yah. Yah. So meet us at the Life in 15 mins. Ok. See you. Bye" said Roger

"So we need to be at the life in fifteen minutes?" I said I drew closer to him.

" We need to go get a table. So are you ready to go?" said Roger as he grabbed my hand

"Sure." I said as we headed out the door.

Roger's POV

Mimi and I walked down to Life and got a table for all of us. Gradually everyone showed up. First, was Mark and Collins, then Maureen, and then Joanne. Joanne was still work when Maureen called her to come, she had to work late on a case.

" So why are we all here at nine-thirty at night?" said Maureen looking at me with suspicion.

"Well, me and Mimi have an announcement to make." I said as I grabbed Mimi's hand

"What is it? Spit it out." said an eager Maureen

"Me and Mimi are going to get married." I said looking at everyone

Mimi's POV

After Roger had said we were getting married everyone erupted into cheers. Maureen suddenly got up and rushed over and gave me a hug I was not prepared for. When everything had settled down, Collins suggest we go back to the loft and celebrate, which I thought was a great idea.

We all got up and walked out of the Life and to the loft. Collins ran over to a liquor store to get some drinks for the party. Once we reached the loft me and Roger cleaned up the rose petals and put the candles away. We started the party and it didn't stop till everyone drunk. Mark was singing some song. Collins and Roger were passed out on the floor. Maureen and Joanne were making out in the kitchen. It was great night, That is all I remember, I think I passed out.

Sorry it is so short. I lost my train of thought. but I hope you enjoyed.


	3. The Plans Begin

Chapter 3 - The Plans Begin

Mimi's POV

_**The Next Morning**_

Ugh. I did pass out. Now I have a roaring headache. I wake up to see that I am the only one to wake up yet. I look around the room to see who was all here still. I see a passed out Collins on the couch, Maureen is asleep on top of Joanne who is mumbling something about potatoes. I go to the kitchen to make coffee. People started to stir when the coffee was brewing.

"Do I smell coffee?" said a very groggy Collins.

"Yes, Collins. It is just about ready."

"Okay" said Collins as he got off the couch and walked over to the kitchen.

Collins and I sat there talking about past things Mark and Roger use to do. Then Joanne woke up to find Maureen on her.

"Maureen……Maureen……..MAUREEN WAKE YOUR ASS UP AND GET OFF OF ME!!!! yelled Joanne.

"You didn't have to yell Pookie." said Maureen as she still off of Joanne.

"Thanks, Honeybear. Do I smell coffee?"

"Yes, Joanne. It's on the hot plate." said Collins

We sat there chatting about many things before Mark and Roger got up. The strange thing was Mark came out of Rogers room and Roger came out of Mark's Room.

"What the hell?" said all of us at the same time.

"I don't know. And can you guys keep the volume down."

Roger just groaned and went to go get some coffee.

We all talked for a while about what we should to for Me and Roger's wedding. Then Maureen came up with the strangest suggestion.

"Ok. I think you should have a COW be your ring bearer."

Everyone burst out laughing. I was the one who finally said something.

"Thank, Maureen, but I was thinking of having my nephew be the ring bearer. Sorry. But that was a …interesting idea."

"Ok. That is shame, because I have a cow we could of used"

"WHAT!?" said Joanne spitting her coffee on Mark.

"I have an aunt who has a farm. She had a cow that I named Elise."

"Ok"

Everyone laughed.

The day went on . Maureen and Joanne went home about 3 in the afternoon. Then Collins went home about 4. Mark was cooking dinner and Roger was playing his guitar on the couch, I decide to ask Roger something.

"Roger, baby . Do you think we can have you play a couple songs for the reception?" I said as I sat by him on the couch.

"You want me to play at our wedding.? But what would I play?"

" I was thinking about the song you wrote for me and the song that you wrote about the whole group."

"That would be cool Roger." said Mark from the kitchen.

"Yah Roger Please." I said with a puppy pout.

"Fine. I'll do it"

"Thanks baby."

At least I have one thing done for the wedding.

There will be more hopefully without the wait.


	4. The Bet

A Love Confirmed

Chapter 4

The Bet

Mimi's POV

"Roger you are not wearing leather pants and a dress shirt to our wedding" I said as I walk around the kitchen trying to make lunch.

"But Meems, I will look like a complete dork in a tux." whined Roger

"Roger babe, you will not look dorky you will look handsome." I said as I leaned up to kiss him.

I walked to the couch with my sandwich and sat down to eat. Roger followed me continuing to complain about the tux.

"Roger Davis, you will wear the tux and you will like or you will not get something you want!" I said as I stood up after eating my sandwich

"Oh yah, and what whould that be?"

"Me" said as I slapped my ass and walking away swinging my hips.

"Oh, Two can play that game"

"You think so. I bet you can't last till after Mark's birthday party tonight without even a kiss from me."

"I'll take that bet. If I win you have to steal Mark's Camera."

"Ok. And If I win you have to let me and Maureen dress you up in drag and you have to wear it in front of eveyone"

"Deal" he said as we shook hands. I can't wait to see him in drag.

Roger's POV

"Deal" I said as we shook hands. I can't wait to see Mimi steal Mark's camera.

_Three hours later_

I can't take it anymore. Mimi is wearing her shortest skirt and tightest shirt. They fit her curves perfectly. But I can't lose the bet.

Mimi's POV

Roger is going to break any time now. I put on my clothes that knew would make Roger break.

I'm trying to get ready for Mark's party. He is out doing something that Collins set up. We are having a suprise party for him. It was hard trying to keep Roger quiet.

_Three more hours later_

Roger is still holding on but the party hasn't even started yet. We will have to wait and see. Everyone is over here waiting for Mark to come home. Maureen brought a cake that she claimed she bake herself, but Joanne told me she bought it on her way home from and Roger are playing cards and Collins is winning.

"So Mimi why are you wearing such a short skirt?" said Maureen

"Oh me and Roger have a bet to see who can last longer with out even a kiss from each other. If he wins I have to steal Mark's camera. If I win me and Maureen get to dress him in drag"

Maureen squealed in excitement.

"Who is winning so far?" asked Joanne.

"I haven't even had the urge to kiss him. He keeps trying to grab my ass."

Suddenly, I heard foot steps coming up the stairs.

"Everyone hush, he is coming."

All sat there quietly. We could hear a girl giggle and Mark putting a key in the lock. When the door opened we saw Mark kissing a girl.

"SUR...MARK?!" yelled everyone

Mark jumped and started to blush. "Hi... guys. Why are you all here?"

"Mark it is your birthday" said Roger "Who is this Mark?"

"Oh this is..." said Mark but was cut off

"I am Mellisa. I am glad to meet you all."

"I meet her today and we really connected."

All of us erupted in cheers. Maureen ran up and hugged Mellisa.

"Hi!!! My name is Maureen. The girl over there is Joanne. My girlfriend." she said as she pointed to Joanne.

Joanne walked up and shook her hand.Then Roger walked up.

"Hi, I'm Roger."

"I'm Mimi. Roger's girlfriend.'

"I'm Tom Collins, but call me Collins."

"Mark has told me so much about you guys. So Mark it's you birthday. I guess this is your party so why don't we get it started." said Mellisa

The party was going great. We all got to talk to Mellisa and eat. As Mark requested there was alcohol. He said he didn't want to take care of drunk people on his birthday. I was sitting between Roger and Collins on the couch when all of a sudden Roger yelled.

"I give up. Mimi you win." Then he tackled me and started to kiss me and which I accepted. When he pulled away. I caught my breath and turned to Maureen.

"Maureen do you have your make-up?"

"Sure do." she said holding up her purse.

Collins and Mark started to laugh the head off.

"You actually ment it." said a shooked Roger.

"Yes, now let get this over." I said as I pulled Roger to the bathroom and Maureen followed.

_Thirty minutes later_

I walked out of the bathroom.

"Can I get everyones attention. I will like to introduce Rogetta."

As I finnished the last part, Maureen pushed Roger out of the bathroom. He was wearing a plaid mini-skirt and a red tube top. We curled his hair and put some make-up him. He was wearing a pair of my black stiletto boots with fish net stockings. Collins, Mark, Mellisa, and Joanne were laughing the heads off. Collins finnaly spoke up.

"Rog, you would make Ang very proud."

"Shut your mouth." mummble Roger " Can I go change now?"

"Yes babe"

Me and Maureen went and sat down and talk with everyone. Then Roger came out in regular clothes.The eyeshadow, lipstick, mascara, and blush where all gone but the eyeliner was still there.

"Roger babe, why do you still have the eyeliner on?" I said

"I am use to wearing eyeliner from my performance. The rest of the stuff is too much."

We all laughed. The party finally broke up and everybody went home. Roger pulled me to him.

"You will have to pay for what you did to me." he said as he pulled me to the bedroom.

Hey that is the end of chapter 4 I will hopefully update soon. I am out of school so I have more time.

vampirerocker09 or


	5. Authors Note

Author's Note

Sorry I hate author's notes but i just have to say. I am working on the story it is just I am having writer's block. If you have any ideas send them to me. Please and thank you.

vampirerocker09


	6. Tux Problems

A Love Confirmed Chapter 5 Tux Problems

Mimi▓s POV

⌠Roger Davis get your ass out here now!■ I yelled toward the direction of the bedroom.  
⌠What▓s up babe? What▓s with all the yelling?▓ he said calmly ⌠You know why I am yelling. What the hell is this?■ I said holding up a plastic bag covered garment ⌠It▓s my tux. Meems■ ⌠I told you to get a black tux with a navy blue vest. NOT a lime green tux with hunter green vest.■ ⌠Yah, but green is so much better. It goes with my eyes and I know you love my eyes.■ ⌠I do love your eyes, but everything is blue and I have ordered everything. Ugh Roger. Return it and get the right tux. NOW!!!■ I dropped it and stormed out of the room to the fire escape.

Sometimes Roger can be such a good understanding man but he gets his child like streaks and no one can deal with him except one person. I reached for the cell phone Joanne gave me and I called Mark. He also had gotten a cell phone.

⌠Hello, Mark Cohan speaking.■ ⌠Hey Mark, it▓s Mimi■ ⌠Oh hey Meems, what do you need?■ ⌠Can you go with Roger to get the right tux. He got a Lime green one. and only you can control him. Please Mark.■ ⌠Sure Meems. Where do you want me to meet him?■ ⌠Meet him at the tux shop. He just left so he will be there soon.■ ⌠Ok, talk to you later.■ ⌠Bye Mark.■

After I hung up the phone I went to mine and Roger▓s room to do some planning.

Mark▓s POV

I waited outside the tux shop waiting for Roger. I see him walking up with a lime green tux. Now I know what Mimi got mad at. It was a good thing I need to get my tux still so this would be a productive trip.

⌠Mark?■ ⌠Hey Roger. Nice tux.■ ⌠Yah. I love it but Mimi hates it and is making me get the one she wants. Why are you here?■ ⌠Well Mimi sent me here to make sure you get the right one and get mine.■ ⌠Can▓t anyone trust me?▓ ⌠No.■ said a low voice behind me ⌠Collins what are you doing here?■ said Roger ⌠Mimi sent me to make sure you got the right tux and to get mine.■ ⌠I guess we should get this show on the road so we can get home■ I said as I opened the door.

An hour later┘

We all got out tuxes and heads our separate ways. Roger got the right one. So hopefully Mimi will be less stressed. We get to the loft and find Mimi sitting the couch waiting for us.

⌠Hey Mark, Roger. Did you get the right tuxes?■ ⌠Yes Mimi.■ we both answered automatically ⌠Did Roger fuss at all, Mark?■ ⌠Hey you know I▓m right here■ said Roger ⌠No, he was a good little boy■ I replied ⌠Guys I am still here!■ yelled Roger. We just ignored him.  
⌠Mark can you go put them in you closet so nothing happens to them. Please and thank you.■ ⌠Sure. Come on Rog.■

Roger just grumbled. We are at least a step closer to the wedding we are all waiting for.

AN: hey everyone sorry for taking so long to update but I have been very busy. Also sorry for all the dialogue but it didn▓t sound right without it. Hope you like.  
Disclaimer: I don▓t anything except the story line. 


End file.
